Legendy Avan Nui
"Każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie. Lecz czy każdy, je kiedyś wypełni?" 350px|center Twórca Akcja Opowiadania dzieje się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Matoranie przemienili się w Toa Inika na Voya Nui - rozpoczyna się na Makira, a Roap i inni Toa mają formy 1.0 - czyli przed przemianą. Prolog Roap siedział nad brzegiem morza, patrząc jednocześnie przed siebie. Obserwował spokojne w tej chwili morze. Od czasu od czasu, brzeg plaży podmywała woda, która dopływała najwyżej do jego kolan. On jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Momentami brał do ręki leżące na piasku kamyki i rzucał je w stronę morza. Rozmyślał nad jego przeznaczeniem. Od czasu śmierci Stormera, nie miał pewności, czy przeznaczenie jego drużyny się spełni. - Roap! – krzyknął Miron wychodząc z pobliskiej dżungli. – W końcu cię znalazłem Toa Powietrza milczał. - Roap? Nadal milczał. - Od paru dni w ogóle nie można się z tobą dogadać. Czy tak będzie już zawsze? - Jasne, że nie. Miron podszedł do Roapa i usiadł obok niego. - Odkąd Stormer zginął, nasza drużyna przestała istnieć. Co z tego, że się spotykamy, skoro nie możemy razem walczyć jak kiedyś? Nie uważasz, że przez jego śmierć, nasze przeznaczenie się nie spełni? Miron zamilkł. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest teraz Enzis i Kar... - Roap! Miron! – wykrzyknął zdyszany Zathron wychodząc z dżungli . - Chodźcie tu szybko! Zathron uklęknął na piasku i z swojego wyjął coś z swojego plecaka. Obaj Toa uklękli obok niego. - Patrzcie – powiedział Matoranin podnosząc jakiś kamień. - Czarny kamień. No i co z tego? – zapytał Miron. - Przyjrzyjcie mu się dokładnie. Roap wziął kamień do ręki. Na początku nic nie zobaczył. Dopiero, gdy obejrzał go w blasku słońca kamień, zauważył napis: - R.. E... M... R... O... T... S... Remrots? Co to niby ma być? - Przeczytaj od końca… Roap zamarł przez chwilę. - Gdzie to znalazłeś?! - W jaskiniach na Avan Nui. Był ze mną również Modern, bo szukali... - Miron, znajdź Karaiego i Enzis. Musimy się spotkać! Zathron, pójdziesz ze mną do Turagi Vacau. Muszę go o coś zapytać. - Dobrze tylko, gdzie? – zapytał Miron. - Na Avan Nui... Część 1 Vacau wraz z dwoma Matoranami Powietrza oglądali najnowszy pojazd, transportujący kryształy z Onu-Metru. W oddali dobiegały ich głosy Roapa: - ... muszę tam wejść. - ...ale... - Tamaru! To pilne. Matoranin przestał stawiać opór. Po chwili w drzwiach stanął Roap: - Wybacz, Turago, ale to naprawdę ważne. Czy moglibyśmy zostać sami? - No dobrze. Możecie nas zostawić samych? - Oczywiście – odparli Matoranie. - Aha, oddajcie już ten pojazd Onu-Matoranom. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu Turagi Vacau, znajdowali się tylko on i Roap. - Mów, o co chodzi. - Wiesz, że odkąd Stormer nie żyje, moja drużyna nie mogła odnaleźć swojego przeznaczenia. Lecz dziś, Zathron znalazł – mówiąc to, wyciągnął z plecaka czarny kamień – ten oto kamień. Turaga uważnie obserwował kamień. Po chwili odpowiedział: - Zaraz... czy to jest,.. możesz podać go podać? Toa wykonał polecenie Turagi. - Na kamieniu jest jeszcze napis. - Czy to możliwe? – dodał w myśli. – Roap, czy ty wiesz, co to jest? - No właśnie dlatego tu przyszedłem – aby się czegoś w końcu dowiedzieć. - To jest legendarny Kamień Toa. To właśnie takie kamienie otrzymali między innymi Vakama, Nokama, czy Matau. To on, przemienił ich z Matoran w potężnych Toa Metru. - No dobrze, ale przecież ja, Stormer i inni nie przemieniliśmy się za pomocą tych kamieni. - No właśnie, czy ty wiesz, co to może oznaczać? - No... eee... nie za bardzo. - Możliwe jest, że tam właśnie znajdziecie to, co powinniście od początku odnaleźć. Gdzie Zathron znalazł ten kamień? - Na Avan Nui. - A dokładniej? - Nie wiem. Musisz się sam zapytać. - Jest szansa, że tam odkrycie tajemnice swojego istnienia – a raczej, po co zostaliście stworzeni. - Jakie są szanse, że odkryjemy ją akurat tam? - Nie wiem. - No dobrze. Tu już nie przeszkadzam. Po tych słowach Roap wyszedł z pomieszczenia. "Mam nadzieje, że to ono nie znajdzie was pierwsze" – dodał w myśli. Część 2 Roap wyszedł z domu Turagi Vacau. Rozglądną się i nie widział nigdzie Zathrona. Podszedł więc do strażnika i zapytał go: - Wiesz może gdzie jest Zathron? - Parę minut temu widziałem, jak rozmawiał z jakąś Toa – wody chyba. Coś tam mówiła o jakimś Karoi. Albo Kirai czy jakoś tak. Podobno zaginął. Na pewno coś pokręciłem, ale nie pamiętam wszystkich Toa czy Matoran. - To mi wystarczy. Wiesz może, gdzie tu mogę zdobyć jakiś pojazd? - Musisz pójść prosto, wzdłuż tej uliczki. Gdy dojdziesz do skrzyżowania, skręcisz w lewo. Pójdziesz wzdłuż następnej ścieżki i przy kuźni skręcisz w prawo. Tam jest wypożyczalnia pojazdu. - Dzięki jeszcze raz. Kiedyś ci się odwdzięczę. Toa minął skrzyżowanie, kuźnię i wreszcie dotarł do wspomnianej wypożyczalni. To, co zobaczył, odebrało mu mowę. Widział tam przeróżne pojazdy. Małe, duże, transportowe, wojenne. Podszedł więc do stolika, za którym siedział Kiren. - Kiren? Co ty tu robisz? - Ech... Stary, Roap. Dawno cię nie widziałem. - Dobrze cię widzieć całego – odpowiedział. Dlaczego nie pracujesz już w kopalni? - To już nie na moje siły – odpowiedział Matoranin. Nie chcę całe życie przesiedzieć pod ziemią. Dobra, nie ważne. Co cię tu sprowadza? - Potrzebuję pojazdu. - Taa... bojowy, transportowy... - Jasne, że bojowy – odpowiedział bez namysłu. - Idziemy dalej. Jaki konkretnie? Mały, średni czy duży? – zapytał. - Przydałby mi się... sam nie wiem. Chyba mały. - Dobra, to mały – odpowiedział Matoranin. Dalej... ma być lekko czy ciężko opancerzony? I ile ma mieć broni? - Hmmm... Lekko opancerzony – będzie szybszy. A blastery, minimum dwa. - Hmm... hmm... już wiem, co będzie idealne. Choć za mną. Tasil zastąp mnie. Roap i Kiren odeszli od stołu. Wyruszyli w stronę pojazdu dla Toa Powietrza. - A tak z ciekawości – zapytał Matoranin. Dlaczego nie polecisz swoim B-52? - Po ostatniej akcji Zathron musi go naprawić. A poza tym, gdyby nagle się zepsuł nad wodą... Lepiej będzie wypożyczyć pojazd. - Wiesz, że takie wypożyczenie kosztuje? – zapytał Kiren. - Ech... wiem. - No, jesteśmy na miejscu. Roap zobaczył średni, czerwono-srebrny pojazd. Był złożony. - Ech... CH-12. Dwa małe silniki i jeden duży, dwa blasery i najważniejsze: Aż do 5 milionów funtów ciąg może być wywierane przez silnik C-2. Piękny, co nie? - Masz rację. Nie masz może w innym kolorze? - Niestety, zostały tylko czerwone i niebieskie – odpowiedział. - To ile zapłacę? – zapytał Roap. - No to tak….. wielkość pojazdu + zniżka dla Toa + stara znajomość….. to będzie 15 widgetów. - No dobra, masz tu. - A właśnie – jeśli go rozbijesz, zapłacisz normalną cenę za cały pojazd. - O ile wrócę... - dodał ściszonym głosem. - Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał Matoranin. - Nic, nic... tak tylko do siebie. To na razie. - Trzymaj się. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Roap wylądował na Avan Nui. Znalazł mały skrawek wśród drzew. CH-12 idealnie wpasował się w to miejsce. Toa zdjął z pojazdu swoją skrzynię. Były w niej części Działka strażniczego. Pod dwóch minutach złożył je i postawił na środku pojazdu. Zaprogramował je, żeby strzelało do nieprzyjaciela. Zanim Roap poszedł do Turagi, Zathron wczepił tam jakąś część, w której napisał, kto konkretniej jest nieprzyjacielem. Dzięki temu Działko nie strzelało do Toa, czy Matoran. W dalszą drogę udał się na piechotę. Toa Powietrza znał już trochę Avan Nui. Podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty na wyspie, znalazł w dżungli wrak pojazdu – prawdopodobnie AH-32c. Tam też miał się spotkać z pozostałymi z drużyny. Przedzierając się przez dżunglę Roap dotarł w końcu do miejsca spotkania. Zagwizdał trzy razy i odczekał chwilę. Wtedy z krzaków wyszli Miron i Modern. - A gdzie reszta? – zapytał Roap – I co ty tu robisz Modern? - Zastępuje Zathrona – odpowiedział. - Coś mnie przegapiło? - Karai’ego porwali... Etlorianie – odpowiedział Miron. Roap zamarł. Słyszał różne opowiadania o Etlorianach. Podobno byli równi okrutni jak Skakdi. Prawdopodobnie wzięło się to, z wojny z inną rasą na ich rodzimej wyspie. Podobno przegrali i musieli z niej uciekać, dlatego teraz mszczą się na innych. - A Enzis i Zathron? - zapytał Roap. - Podzieliliśmy się. Roap ze złością spojrzał Mironowi w oczy - jeśli coś im się stanie, to będzie twoja wina. Dlaczego ty nie poszedłeś? - Enzis się uparła. Nie znasz jej? - To gdzie oni teraz są? - zapytał Toa Powietrza. - Po drugiej strony Avan Nui. Mają tam mały port – tyle powiedział mi Zathron, nim straciłem z nim kontakt - odpowiedział Modern. Roap odszedł parę kroków od nich. - Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Miron. - Wiesz przecież, że Enzis nie da sobie rady sama. Zathron może i ma swój karabin, lecz w walce z Etlorianami, to mu nie wystarczy... - Mamy swoją misję. Musimy znaleźć jaskinię... Im szybciej ją zbadamy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli im pomóc. - Oby tylko nie było za późno... Część 3 - Mam złe przeczucia... – powiedział Zathron leżąc na pagórku. - Lepiej pomóż mi obmyślić plan. Masz jak na dłoni cały ich obóz, a ty mi coś mówisz o swoich przeczuciach - powiedziała Enzis. - Dobra, dobra... Szturm byłby samobójstwem, więc odpada. Zwłaszcza, że mają rozstawiony działka strażnicze. - Wydaję mi się, że powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania od najwyższej wieży. - Pewnie masz rację, ale... - Zaczął Zathron. - Nie będę tu siedzieć. Jeśli nie chcesz iść, to nie idź. Może to i lepiej – będziesz mnie osłaniał - przerwała Enzis. - Jeśli cię złapią – powiedział Zathron – nie będę mógł cię uratować. Chyba, że cudem znajdzie się tu jakiś Toa. - Daleko jeszcze Modern? – zapytał Roap. - Mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko - zapytał Miron. - Nie idziemy do jaskini – zapytał Modern. - To, gdzie? - Miałem to wam wcześniej powiedzieć, ale zaczęliście mówić o Karai’m i pozostałych... - Zamieniamy się w słuch – powiedział Miron, siadając na jednym z trzech leżących obok siebie kamieni. - Otóż... Gdy byłem w jaskini... byliśmy... - Powiesz wreszcie, czy nie? – zapytał Zathron. - Byliśmy... nie byliśmy... sami.. - dokończył cicho... Karai siedział w kącie, w zimnym lochu. Nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnego okna – w ogóle nic nie było. Oprócz kilku kamieni. Siedział tam sam – do czasu. - Puść mnie! Nie masz pra... - dobiegał głos z korytarza. - Zamilcz! – powiedział Etlorianin otwierając drzwi od lochu. – Tutaj będziesz sobie mogła krzyczeć, ile chcesz. Etlorianin wrzucił tajemniczą postać do celi Karai’ego, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi. - Następny Toa, czekający na stracenie? – zapytał Karai. - Na stracenie? - No raczej nie trzymają nas tu za piękną maskę. A poza tym... - Karai?! - Tak się nazywam. A ty kim jesteś? I skąd znasz moje imię? - Nie poznałeś mnie? – zapytała Enzis. - Siedzę tu kilka godzin – zimno źle na mnie działa. - To cię oświecę - ja i Zathron przyszliśmy cię uratować. - No, to gratuluję udanej akcji Enzis... - odpowiedział ironicznie Karai. - Myślisz, że – mówiąc to wyjęła klucze od celi – celowo dałam się złapać? - To w takim razie, kto tam był? – zapytał Roap. I gdzie w końcu idziemy? - Idziemy po Karai’ego, Enzis i Zathrona. - Czyli mała zmiana plan, tak? – zapytał Miron. - To kto w końcu tam był? - A jak myślisz? Skąd niby tu się wzięli Etlorianie? Na pewno nie będą podziwiać widoków wyspy... Ale jeśli wciąż nie wiesz, o kim mówię, to pozwól, że cię oświecę. Teraz na pewno postawił straże przed jaskinią. Oczekuje nas. - Czy to... – zapytał z lękiem Roap. - Scavenger... - odpowiedział Modern. Występują *Roap *Miron *Karai *Enzis *Stormer wspomniany *Zathron *Modern *Turaga Vacau *Tamaru *Dwaj nieznani Le-Matoranie. *Kiren *Tasil *Etlorianie Wspomniani Trivia *Soundtrack, który wykorzystałem w powieści, jest to utwór wzięty z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - a konkretniej TF141 Music Theme. Zostanie dodany do jednej z części opowiadania. Plik:LAN_soundtrack.ogg Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Gresh'a250